JATUH CINTA LAGI
by De Hiraishin
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang goblin yang kesepian, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan istrinya dulu dan ia pun akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu./OOC/Pendek/AU/Udah baca aja dulu!


**Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** M

 **Genre(s) :** Romance, Fantasy, Humor

 **Pair :** Naruto x Hinata

 **Setting :** Alternate Universe (dalam ruangan kerja Naruto)

 **Warning(s) :** OOC, Ga-Je, Pendek, Typo, Garing, Etc.

 **Summary :** Naruto adalah seorang _goblin_ yang kesepian, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan istrinya dulu dan ia pun akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu.

* * *

 **Inspirated by Goblin: The Lonely God (Drama Korea)**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama aku hidup menjadi seorang _goblin_ , aku sudah tidak ingat. Tapi aku mengingat satu kenangan yang dulu sebelum aku menjadi seorang _goblin_ , aku mengingat kalau aku memiliki istri yang sangat cantik. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam keunguan, serta memiliki mata berwarna putih seputih salju dan wajah yang sangat cantik.

Is bernama ...

Hyuga Hinata.

Entah itu hanya ilusiku semata atau memang kenyataan tapi, yang ku ingat hanya kenangan itu semenjak aku menjadi _goblin_.

Aku sudah hidup sendiri selama ini, entah ratusan tahun, ribuan tahun aku tidak ingat.

Sekarang aku tinggal di Jepang, Negara kepulauan yang berada di bagian timur benua Asia. Aku hidup selalu berpindah-pindah karena aku tak bisa menua dan mati. Aku selalu mengganti identitasku setiap puluhan tahun sekali.

Dan sekarang aku memakai nama

Uzumaki Naruto.

Nama asliku dulu aku tidak ingat, dan sekarang tidak lah penting bagiku.

Di Jepang, aku bekerja menjadi seorang pemilik sebuah stasiun televisi yang terkenal di Jepang bernama _Tokyo Broadcast Channel_ atau _TBC_.

Aku tak pernah mengungkap identitasku selama ini pada siapapun.

Tapi karena suatu kejadian yang tak terduga, aku tidak sengaja membongkar identitasku saat aku menolong seorang wanita yang akan tertabrak mobil. Pada saat itu aku tidak sengaja menghentikan waktu disekitarku, tapi aku lupa tidak mengentikan waktu untuk gadis yang akan kutolong.

Dan sialnya, gadis yang kutolong itu mempunyai wajah yang mirip istriku dulu. Dan juga mempunyai nama yang sama yaitu Hyuga Hinata. Aku sempat berpikir apa ini yang di namakan reinkarnasi. Entah apa yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan padaku.

Hinata juga adalah seorang yang bekerja di statsiun televisiku, tepatnya dia baru diterima bekerja di perusahaan milikku sebagai sekertaris baruku. Aku tidak tau menahu, karena yang mengurusi penerimaan pegawai adalah bagian HRD.

Dan setelah saat itu hidupku sudah berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat karena wanita yang mirip dengan Hinataku dulu.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu di luar ruanganku.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan wajah yang ku kenali beberapa bulan ini sebagai sekertarisku.

"Maaf, Naruto- _sama_ , ada beberapa berkas yang membutuhkan tanda tangan anda." Ucap Hinata padaku.

"Taruh di mejaku. Oh iya jangan terlalu formal kalau hanya kita berdua." Ucapku.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Naruto! Aku harus profesional kau adalah bossku." Ucap Hinata disertai wajah yang kesal.

Aku terkikik melihat wajah kesalnya itu, terlihat sangat lucu bagiku. Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan kesal, kalau tidak di dalam kantor mungkin aku sudah langsung memeluk Hinata detik ini juga. Bagiku wajah cemberut Hinata itu adalah energi bagiku.

Aku meilirik Hinata lagi sebentar sebelum menandatangani berkas yang diberikan Hinata tadi.

"Naruto ... Apa besok minggu kau senggang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Enggak. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ayo kita piknik. Aku sangat ingin berpiknik bersamamu."

Aku hampir menjatuhkan pulpen ku, setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Seorang Hinata berani mengajakku kencan– piknik, tidak biasanya.

"Tidak biasanya, ada apa? Apa kau ingin mengunjungi suatu negara lagi dengan kekuatanku dengan alibi piknik?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tak mau? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ucap Hinata dengan ketus.

Sifat inilah yang aku senangi dari Hinata, entah kenapa aku sangat suka dengan sifat gampang cemberut ini.

"Aku mau kok. Baiklah jam berapa nanti aku jemput." Ucapku cepat.

"Baiklah, minggu jam sepuluh. Tempatnya di Inggris ya!" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ah, senyuman itu juga yang sangat kusukai dari seorang Hinata. Selalu membuatku mengingat Hinata istriku dulu.

Entah kenapa setiap bersama Hinata aku selalu betah.

Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang ini.

"Ujung-ujungnya kau memanfaatkan kekuatanku lagi untuk berkeliling dunia, huh!" Ucapku kesal.

"Te He ... Itulah enaknya bereman denganmu."

"Huh! Tapi ada syaratnya."

Kemudian aku menyeringai yang tidak bisa dilihat Hinata.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kamu harus menciumku di sini." Ucapku sambil salah satu tanganku menunjuk bibirku.

Aku melihat Hinata kaget, aku menyeringai kemenangan. Pasti dia tidak berani.

CUP

Aku terkejut sesaat, karena tiba-tiba Hinata menciumku– lebih tepatnya menegecup sesaat. Aku masih terbengong mencerna kejadian barusan.

Hinata menciumku.

Hinata mencium bibirku.

Ini tidak mungkin kan.

Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh adegan kecupan Hinata padaku barusan.

Argh,

"Aku sudah menciummu, jadi kita sepakat, oke!?" Ucapan dari Hinata menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, Eh.. iya kita sepakat." Ucapku.

Ada apa denganku ini, kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan Hinata.

Kalau memang takdirku mencintai Hinata aku dengan senang hati menerima takdir yang kau buat ini, Tuhan.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara Hinata meminta, berkas yang ia berikan padaku. Lalu setelah itu Hinata kembali berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, aku berkata lebih tepatnya berteriak,

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Hinata yang mendengar itu berbalik dan tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _Baka_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Halo bertemu lagi denganku dalam cerita gajelas lagi.

Oh ya aku berterima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah berkomentar pada ceritaku sebelumnya, mungkin ada sequel di cerita **HUJAN** karena banyak pembaca yang menginginkannya tapi tidak sekarang ya guys. Karena aku belum kepikiran ide buat lanjutin kisah asmara antara Naruto dan Sakura itu.

Dan juga semoga ceritaku yang ini juga mendapat komentar yang baik dari kalian.

Selamat membaca.


End file.
